neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prue and the discovery of her younger half-sister, Paige. She is the wife of a Cupid named Coop and the mother of their children, P.J., Parker, and Peyton Halliwell.It was revealed in a flash-forward that Phoebe will have three daughters in total. She was once pregnant with and lost a son while she was married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of The Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy and Psychic Reflection. Besides this, Phoebe possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Last but not least, Phoebe could access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe is a famous columnist, and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror, and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love". Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. **'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ** Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. **'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. **'Psychic Echos:' The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. **'Super Strength:' The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. ** Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. ** Power Channeling: The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeller to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ** Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. ;Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones which enhances their powers. * High Resistance: This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. ;Natural Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters. * Agility: Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, which was later enhanced because of her levitation power. Personality In the beginning, Phoebe was first introduced as a free-spirited, rebellious, and open-minded young woman who helped her older sisters embrace their Charmed destiny. She was also unafraid to try new things, and dared to be different from the vast majority of others, though it often put her at odds with her oldest sister, Prue, who once confessed that she had always admired Phoebe's confidence and courage, but also saw her as utterly irresponsible because of those traits. One constant feature about Phoebe would be her creative mind as well as her excellent memory, which led her to become the best spell-caster out of the four sisters. She is also quick-witted and resourceful, knowing how to pick locks and pockets, and change the tires of a car. Even Piper once commented that she would never have the kind of "street-smarts" that Phoebe possessed. Besides this, due to her powers and her degree in psychology, Phoebe is sensitive and compassionate towards others, and is capable of giving sound advice to her sisters and, later, the readers of her column as well. Another prominent trait of Phoebe is her dedication to the Craft: out of the four sisters, Phoebe was often the most passionate about magic, and saw her unique heritage as something that truly distinguished herself and her sisters from others. In fact, her enthusiasm was a prominent contribution to Prue's and Piper's acceptance of their Charmed destiny, and whenever her older sisters were tempted to give up their magic, Phoebe was always the most vocal in objections, and never failed to remind them both of all the good the three were able to accomplish through their powers. However, her passion for magic also had a downside: she frequently found it hard to abide by the basic Wiccan rule that magic was not meant to be used for personal gain, which led to her being stripped of her active powers when she excessively exploited them. Besides this, due to her being the only Charmed One to be born in the Halliwell Manor (above the Nexus), Phoebe was more susceptible to being influenced by evil than her sisters. This susceptibility, coupled with her impulsiveness, once led her into becoming the Queen of the Underworld, and though she ultimately returned to the Charmed fold, it still left her with emotional scars that prevented her from finding love. Hence, when a series of events caused her to re-encounter Cole years after his supposed permanent vanquish, she lashed out at him despite his having turned over a new leaf, for she had grown to hate him as much as she loved him due to their previous tumultuous romance. Despite her flaws, it must still be noted that Phoebe was always fiercely loyal to her loved ones (a Warren trait). Even after she supposedly turned against her sisters by becoming the Queen of the Underworld, Phoebe still cared for them, and part of why she ended up choosing them over Cole was the realisation that, despite her betrayal, her sisters still respected her choices, and did not try to use magic to change her mind (which Cole failed to do so). This shows that, though she was willing to make great sacrifices for love, there were still lines that Phoebe would not cross, and she had a heartfelt respect for the basic concept of one's free will. She was also able to turn the loss of her active powers into somewhat of a valuable life-lesson instead of a punishment - she established herself as still being a powerful force to be reckoned with through what magical skills she retained, such as her common sense, her formidable spell-casting talent, and even her potion-brewing abilities. After she regained all of her former powers, and they even advanced to enable her to access new abilities, Phoebe demonstrated a new sense of care and caution that she never had previously, showing that she had truly matured from her experiences, and had grown to be more mindful of the possible consequences stemming from using magic recklessly. Last but not least, Phoebe showed herself to be a woman who was willing to accept responsibility for her previous mistakes - despite her initial hostility towards Cole when she re-encountered him, after she had heard his heartfelt apologies, she acknowledged that she was also to blame for how their romance ended in tragedy, and the two came to a true reconciliation. Physical Appearance Phoebe's appearance underwent more changes than any of the other characters in the series. *'Hair:' In her early twenties she has a bob hairstyle and she often wears it free flowing. She also went blond for a short while, and later darkens the color to a sandy brown. She then cuts her hair to a moderate length and returns it back to a dark brown color, wearing it with bangs or a tiny fringe. She lets her hair grow and returned to a brunette color with layers a few months later, wearing it up in hairnets on a few occasions. Phoebe then cuts her hair to a pixie cut, then lets her hair to grow out and has it in curls and ponytails more often and seems to have darkened it. She grew it long again and lightened the color once more. Her future self is shown to have waist-length wavy hair in a slightly darker hue. *'Aliases:' As the alias Julie Bennett, Phoebe has long, dark brown/black hair with loose curls. *'Wardrobe:' Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. Phoebe started to wear very fashionable clothing. She also favors black dresses when going out. For a while she wore a lot of skimpy clothes, but returned to wearing less revealing outfits, developing a fondness for ethnic designs and patterns. *'Make-up: '''Phoebe normally wears natural colors and sometimes displays dark shades. On occasion she will wear pinks and sometimes wear a more dramatic look to her eyes than before. Later on, she wears a far more natural look with considerably more blush and rarely a nice plum color. Romantic Life ;Cole Turner : Phoebe's first husband.]] Cole was Phoebe's first husband and one of the biggest loves of her life, as well as one of the most significant love stories in the show. Cole was a half-demon named Belthazor sent by the Triad to find a way to kill her and her sisters, but in the end, he fell for her and she fell for him. Their relationship lasted for two-and-a-half years until Phoebe ended it by vanquishing him. Though they are no longer together, Cole is still watching over her in a spiritual plane and has come to terms with his fate. : a Cupid, and Phoebe's third husband.]] ;Coop Halliwell Coop is Phoebe's third husband, and a Cupid. He was sent by the Elders to help her open her heart to love again, but they eventually fell in love with each other. After finding out that their relationship was permitted, she opened herself up to him and they married soon after, with Coop taking her family name. Together, they have three daughters. ;Other Relationships *A list of Phoebe's past relations was summed up by Cupid when he asked the sisters for help."Heartbreak City" Additionally, when Cole was trying to get close to Phoebe while working for the Triad, he kept notes on her past relationships."Once Upon a Time" * 'Jimmy:' Jimmy was Phoebe's boyfriend during her teenage years. Other than the fact that he was her first boyfriend and that he drove a ''65 Lincoln, nothing else is known about him. * Hans Fein: Hans was Phoebe's boyfriend in late 1998. Phoebe and Piper used the Charm of Love ritual, and cast the Love Spell causing Phoebe to go to Quake and met Hans. Though they had a lovely start, the spell began to get out of hand causing Piper and Phoebe to attract every male with their wanted characteristics. Eventually, Phoebe and Piper reversed the spell. By reversing the spell, Hans's memory was erased.Season 1, Dream Sorcerer * Clay Muniz: Months after Phoebe left New York, her ex-boyfriend Clay Muniz came to town after helping steal a cursed urn in Egypt. Their relationship instantly got back on track and turned sexual. He tried to have Prue auction the urn off, but when she learned it was stolen she had it removed from the auction. The Guardian of the Urn attacked Clay, but an act of selflessness in saving Phoebe redeemed him and the Guardian disappeared. After saving her from getting bit by the snake. Clay and Phoebe said their final goodbyes and left on good terms.Season 1, Feats of Clay * Owen Grant: Phoebe met the young handsome doctor named Owen Grant at a dating service called "Fine Romance" during a demonic investigation. The two felt immediately attracted to each other, but when Phoebe gets a vision of Owen becoming the victim of a succubus, she and her sisters work hard to protect him. After Prue started a riot in an assembly, she and Owen got arrested. Phoebe asked Darryl to keep him locked up in order to keep him safe. After the succubus was destroyed, he was released and they went out on a date at P3.Season 2, She's a Man, Baby, a Man! * Billy Appleby: Phoebe's lifelong Prince Charming came to life from an old movie named "Kill It Before It Dies" in the form of a movie character called Billy Appleby. Phoebe's childhood dream man coming to life, the two spent the whole day flirting and shared a single kiss. Phoebe was then forced to return him back into the movie but not before he could restore her faith in men. A year later, Cole uses his quotes from the movie to seduce Phoebe to get close to her in order to kill The Charmed Ones.Season 2, Chick Flick : the guy who had to die.]] * Miles: Phoebe was in a relationship with this man in late 2002. Their relationship became so intimate that she started having premonitions of his death every time she touched him. Because he was meant to die, her continuous rescues led her to her death. Cole then had a warlock sent to the past to change this, but eventually the warlock turned to a new path and killed Phoebe and Paige. Piper was able to alter this when she went back in time to the day Miles was shot to death and warned her past self to delay Phoebe, allowing him to die.Season 5, A Witch In Time * Jason Dean: Three weeks after Wyatt's birth, Phoebe met the new owner of the Bay Mirror, Jason. She found his professionalism annoying, but was also attracted to him. Eventually, he worked up the courage to ask her out on a date, in which she accepted. Few months after they began their relationship, Jason moved to Hong Kong. He asked Phoebe to go with him but she didn't. Thanks to Phoebe's growing empathy power, Phoebe initially only felt powerful lustful feelings coming from Jason but then discovered that he had fallen in love with her. They remained in a serious relationship for a year which lead to Phoebe moving to Hong Kong with him. While in San Francisco, he discovered she was a witch and decided to take some time away from her, and eventually they parted ways.Season 9, Baby's First Demon * Leslie St. Claire: Much later, Phoebe decided to take a sabbatical from work. Her editor Elise Rothman, instead of just rerunning Phoebe's column for two months, hired a ghostwriter, Leslie St. Claire. Phoebe fell for him and vice versa, though she did not want her column to be written by a male writer. Leslie eventually left, feeling that Phoebe had too much to hide for his taste because Phoebe kept standing him up at their dates, and could never explain why as she was doing witch-related activities.Season 7, Cheaper by the Coven * Drake dè Mon: Phoebe gained a passionate romantic interest in the new literature teacher at Magic School, an ex-demon, Drake. Unfortunately, his only problem was that he was destined to die two weeks after meeting her because of a deal made with a sorcerer. He and Phoebe spend time together over the next two weeks, falling in love with each other in the process. He managed to fulfill his mission; to help Phoebe restore her faith in love again. It was revealed that Cole was actually the one who sent him, believing that Phoebe never really held onto love because of him.Season 7, Carpe Demon * Dex Lawson: In late 2005, Phoebe, under the disguise of Julie Bennett, met an artist named Dex Lawson, who was interested in her column. Phoebe got a premonition of them getting married when they shook hands, and after some advice from Piper, decided to get closer to see if she could find love with him. Eventually, they fell for each other. While under a spell cast by Billie, the two got married. After the spell ended, they decided to stay married to see how this turned out. The day after, however, she removed the disguise and told Dex her real identity as Julie and a witch. Unable to handle it, he had their marriage annulled.Season 8, Still Charmed and Kicking Professional * Before Working: Phoebe comes back to San Francisco in 1998 completely broke, owning scarcely more than the clothes on her back, a bicycle and an umbrella, hoping to move back into the Halliwell Manor (which at the time was under residence of Prue and Piper) that had been willed to them by their Grams. Though later in the season she does mention being a bartender in New York for a short while.Season 1, Something Wicca This Way Comes * Hotel Neptune: On the day of Prue's birthday, Phoebe wishes to get Prue a really good birthday present but had no money. So seeing an advertisement in the paper for a hotel psychic she briefly worked as a fortune-teller called "The Amazing Phoebe" at a hotel but gave it up after she'd earned enough money to buy Prue's present.Season 1, Dead Man Dating * Buckland Auction House: Phoebe takes on the job as Prue's assistant at Buckland Auction House however she gives up the job by the end of the episode as she didn't really feel that she could handle the amount of premonitions of the past she would get from all the antique objects at the auction house.Season 1, The Wendigo * SWA Properties: Phoebe was then hired as a secretary at SWA Properties. Her new boss, having an affair with another man, instructed Phoebe to lie to her husband if he were to call or visit. Unable to lie, she quit her job to keep her self-respect.Season 1, From Fear to Eternity * College Student: Later, she decided to go to college. She went through a year and a half studying psychology, and eventually graduated in late 2001. Phoebe then eventually goes back to college to improve her advice column in 2005, although it is unknown what ever happens after.Season 2, AwakenedSeason 7, Freaky Phoebe * The Bay Mirror: After graduating from college with a B.A in Psychology, Phoebe lands a steady and successful job as an advice columnist for the newspaper, her column is titled "Ask Phoebe." Phoebe becomes somewhat of a celebrity with the general public, this is attributed to her extremely real and insightful advice. Her popularity can be seen in the many advertisements seen throughout the show entitled "Ask Phoebe: She has all the answers." Elise refers to Phoebe as the "heart and soul" of the paper.Season 4, The Fifth Halliwheel * Author: Thanks to advice given to her by none other than Juliet, Phoebe is inspired to write a book. The book became a New York Best-Seller and was entitled "Finding Love". Etymology *'Phoebe:' Is the Latinized form of the Greek name Φοιβη (Phoibe), which meant "bright, pure" from Greek φοιβος (phoibos). In Greek mythology Phoibe was a Titan associated with the moon. This was also an epithet of her granddaughter, the moon goddess Artemis. The name appears in Paul's epistle to the Romans in the New Testament, where it belongs to a female minister in the church at Cenchreae. In England, it began to be used as a given name after the Protestant Reformation. A moon of Saturn bears this name (in honor of the Titan). *'Halliwell:' Derives from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes .]] *Phoebe was the first sister to write a spell in the Book of Shadows. However, Piper was the first sister to ever write anything in the book. *Phoebe was the first sister to create her own spells and also brew her own potions. *Phoebe is the author of the most powerful spell the Charmed Ones possess.Revealed in the season 9 episode "Unnatural Resources". *It's mentioned several times that Phoebe's favorite story was Cinderella. *Her favorite band is The Flaming Lips (Sam, I Am) *In early Season 1, Phoebe would recite Power of Three spells with her eyes closed. *Phoebe has had four magical transformations due to Cole: A Banshee, a 1950s Housewife aka Samantha Stephens of Bewitched, Queen of the Underworld, and a Mermaid. *Phoebe's astrological sign is Scorpio, like her older sister Prue, and her ancestor Melinda Warren. *Phoebe is one of the only witches shown on screen to manifest her powers from the womb. Patty Halliwell had a premonition of the three sisters going to the past in That '70s Episode while she was pregnant with Phoebe, and also had a premonition of Piper's wedding day on the day the Phoebe was born. The other witches are Wyatt Halliwell, the unborn Source, and Melinda Warren. *When the sisters' ancestor, Melinda Warren, looks into the future with her power of premonition through Phoebe, she tells them that she sees "many more generations of my beautiful daughters." Ironically, Phoebe is the only sister who has all girls. *Phoebe is also the only sister to continue the tradition of giving her children names that begin with the letter P. * Phoebe's job at The Bay Mirror is foreshadowed in the season 2 episode Heartbreak City, when she helps a Cupid bring together people by giving them love advice. *Phoebe is a huge fan of the TV series Sex and the City, even to the point where the 2005 episode Malice in Wonderland featured a myriad of references to that show and Phoebe narrating the episode in the style of Carrie. Ironically, the most famous real-life Halliwell, Geri "Ginger Spice" Halliwell, once appeared on an episode of Sex and the City as a character named Phoebe over two years before Malice in Wonderland. *Her hair and clothing styles change the most out of all the Charmed Ones. *Phoebe is the only Charmed One who didn't have braces during her teenage years. *Phoebe was the first Charmed One to have a power advance. In Season 1 episode The Witch is Back, she gained the ability to have visions of the past. *Phoebe was, or thought she was, pregnant by both of her ex-husbands but never ended up having children with them. The unborn source with Cole was never born and Phoebe turned out not to be pregnant with Dex. *In The Honeymoon's Over, Phoebe says to Prue that they had a deal that she wouldn't use her active power on her until she has an active power to use on Prue. In this, she foreshadowed her own power of Levitation. *Phoebe is the only Charmed One to be sent to jail in the past (That '70s Episode, Witchstock), present (The Bare Witch Project), and future (Morality Bites). *Phoebe is the only sister not to have two sisters killed in the same time where she survives. Prue lost both Phoebe and Piper during Déjà Vu All Over Again, Piper lost both Phoebe and Paige in A Witch In Time and Kill Billie: Vol. 2, and Paige lost her sisters in Someone to Witch Over Me. *In Once Upon a Time, a brief glimpse of Phoebe's personal/legal records are shown while Cole was reading them in order to try and pretend that they have common interests. This revealed several snippets of personal information about Phoebe, including: :* Her favorite film is Kill It Before It Dies (which is a key point in Chick Flick). :* Her favorite artwork is "The Birth Of Venus" by Sandro Botticelli :* Her favorite book is Sense & Sensibility by Jane Austen :* Her favorite song is "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve *Phoebe was the sister to be the most interested in magic in Season 1, and the sister who was most interested in being a mortal in early Season 8. *Characters underestimating Phoebe's powers is a recurring theme in the show. The Source of All Evil once remarked that her powers were "hardly worth taking", Ms. Hellfire wrote her powers as "negligible" in her notes and Mitzy Stillman was disappointed to learn that she'd get Phoebe's powers instead of Paige's. Phoebe herself was insecure about not having an active power early in the show. *In Season 3's Once Upon A Time, it was shown that she shared an "imaginary friend" with her sisters, called Lily, who later turned out to be a Fairy. *Phoebe is the only sister to have traveled in time in all the seasons. *In an alternate reality created by Lord Dyson to kill Lady Godiva, Phoebe was married to Leslie St. Claire, and had an unspecified number of children with him.Season 7, The Bare Witch Project *All of Phoebe's powers manifested on the first episode of a season. Her premonition ability manifested in Something Wicca This Way Comes (the first episode of Season One). Her levitation power manifested in The Honeymoon's Over (the first episode of Season Three) and her empathic ability manifested in Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 (the first episode of Season Six). She also received her power of Psychic Reflection in the second volume of the Season 9 comics. Trivia .]] *In 2007, AOL named her the 7th greatest witch in television history. *Alyssa Milano portrayed the character in all but one episode during the series' run, placing her second behind Holly Marie Combs, who appeared in all 179 episodes. The exception was the unaired pilot, in which Phoebe was played by Lori Rom, who left the production after one episode. According to the released information, the reason behind said leaving was because the show's theme was controversial to her religion. *Ariel the Little Mermaid's appearance was based on Alyssa Milano, who was 16 at the time. Alyssa later played a mermaid on the show. *Both Phoebe and Alyssa are vegetarians. *Phoebe and Cole were briefly referenced in the movie Big Fat Liar when Amanda Bynes said "So I was watching Charmed on The WB Television Network last night and right when Alyssa Milano was about to cast a spell on her cute demon boyfriend." *Phoebe's counterpart in the reboot series is Maggie Vera, who is a college freshman with the power of telepathy. She is the only sister to have a different power, but still requires physical touch to be effective. Two other similarities are Maggie's major in psychology and her relationship with half-demon, Parker Caine. Appearances See also External links * * References }} Category:Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Witches Category:Comic Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Charmed Ones (Charmed) Category:College graduates Category:U.S. individuals Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Queens Category:The Bay Mirror workers Category:Baker High School graduates Category:San Francisco Residents